Maximum Ride: Drabbles
by turquoise.seas
Summary: --Fax-- Warmth, Reverse
1. Chapter 1

These are just drabbles that I felt like writing... kind of pointless, but amusing (hopefully).

Review!

* * *

**Tired **

I stumbled tiredly along the sidewalk, almost fainting with exhaustion.

Fang and I had just escaped from the School. We were in the middle of a small town in who-knows-where, trying to find somewhere to stay or a phone. The rest of the flock was with Dr. Martinez.

He trudged along beside me, his pale face streaked with dirt and blood. He looked almost as tired as I felt, his eyes half open, shoulders slumped, and gaze fixed on his feet. I felt my heart twist as I looked at him.

_He doesn't deserve this…_

A jaw-breaking yawn escaped as I walked. My vision began to swim.

"Max-" I faintly heard Fang's alarmed voice as I stumbled and began to sink to the ground. He caught my waist, dragging me upright. My knees were wobbly – I couldn't keep myself upright.

"No, Max, we can't stop now… come on, get up, get up…" he muttered, half to me and half to himself.

"I'm ok now…" I mumbled. Fang cautiously let go of me. I took another step forward and suddenly the ground was rushing up as I lurched again.

Fang swore and wound his arms around my waist as he supported me. "Come _on_.. not now, this is _bad.._"

I sagged back against him and my head lolled on his chest. I was so, so bone weary that even Erasers couldn't have roused me from my half-dead stupor.

I was dimly aware of Fang half carrying me down the street, then setting me down at his feet. I heard coins clinking and buttons beeping, then Fang's deep voice murmuring into the pay phone.

"Jeb?"

_"Fang? Is that you? What's wrong? Where's Max?"_

Fang glanced down at me. "She's here. Look: I don't trust you, but Max seems to. Usually. So I need to ask you for help."

The conversation continued and I leaned against his legs as I drowsed. Fang hung up the phone.

He knelt down and cupped my face with one of his rough hands. He gazed straight into my half open eyes. "Max. Jeb is coming for us. Can you hear me?"

I nodded.

Fang sighed and pulled me to my feet again. He sat us down on a bench along the sidewalk, tucking me into his side as we waited. I leaned my head on his chest with a sigh and was asleep instantly.

I woke up a few minutes later when a car pulled up to the edge of the street, the engine purring quietly. Jeb sprang out of the driver's seat and rushed over to Fang and I.

"Max! What's wrong with her? Here, give her to me." Jeb reached for me.

Fang's arms tightened around me. "I don't let go of her." He said flatly. "And she's just tired. Once I get her back into her bed she will be fine."

"Hi, Jeb," I said almost incoherently.

Jeb didn't answer, just nodded gravely at Fang. Fang stood up, bringing me with him. "We're going back to Dr. Martinez's, Max. We're going to your mom's." He murmured in my ear.

"Is the flock there?" I revived enough to ask.

He chuckled deeply and I felt it vibrate in his chest. "Yes. The flock is there."

"Good."

We got into the back seat of the car, not even bothering with seat belts. True to his word, Fang didn't let go of me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "You can go to sleep now, Max. I'll take care of you."

I leaned against his strong chest and finally let myself sleep.

* * *

**Back Alley**

I walked down the street, openly ogling at the huge buildings and skyscrapers.

"Cool," I grinned, pointing at a particularly obnoxious looking building. "That one looks like it's trying to intimidate the other ones."

Fang, my best friend (and long time boyfriend) smiled at my theory. "Maybe."

I tugged on his hand excitedly. "We are going there," I said, inhaling the smell of fresh cookies deeply.

Fang laughed, shaking his head at my delight. "You are so easy to make happy," he chuckled.

"Yep," I grinned, "cookies. That's about all you need."

A dangerous gleam suddenly shone in his handsome eyes.

"Is that all?"

Suddenly I was whipped into a back alley in the city, thrown up against the wall, and was being kissed thoroughly. He put his hands up above my head and grinned against my lips as he kissed me softly again.

I pulled back and he smirked.

"OK, _now_ I'm happy.

* * *

**Late**

"Everything ok in there?" I called through Max's door. Something hit the wall with a thump.

"NO! I'm _late_, and I'm not ready yet!"

I grinned.

"Do you want me to do anything?"

The door flew open, and there was Max. She was dressed in her soccer jersey and shorts, her hair pulled back into a frazzled ponytail. A hectic flush raced across her cheekbones as she looked up at me.

She looked very hassled.

She also looked beautiful.

"Could you?" she asked breathlessly.

I nodded, shrugging. "I offered."

She dragged me into her room and tossed her gym bag, a bunch of clothes, and her soccer shoes at me. "Shove that stuff in there –" she grabbed her hoodie, pulling it over her head and muffling her voice, "while I get ready."

I packed the stuff efficiently into her bag as she flitted around the room, throwing things and looking very harried.

As she raced by me for the fifth time, I reached out with a slight grin and grabbed her arm.

"Max," I said, smiling at her in a way that (who knows why) always made her calm down and putting my hands on her shoulders. "Chill. Take a deep breath."

Max stopped, staring up at me.

She took a deep breath.

She let it out.

She took another one.

She snatched the bag out of my hands and darted out of my reach. She ripped the door open and tore out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "I'm still late!"  
I shook my head and threw my hands up over my head in frustration.

_I give up._

* * *

Hehe... those were kind of fun to write...

I'll probably add to these periodically. Whenever I feel like stimulating the neurons.

Haha - Who else thought Fang was being really sweet in the first one?? --raises hand--


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am again!! I decided to look at my prompt list and write a few more drabbles.

Here's something that I know all of you literate people out there will enjoy... it was introduced to me at least a year ago, and I thought that many more people should get to read it. I appreciated it very much. Some of you may have heard it before, but if you haven't please read it.

I DID NOT WRITE THIS. NOR DO I OWN IT.

**The Dash**

I read of a man who stood to speak  
At the funeral of a friend  
He referred to the dates on her tombstone  
From the beginning to the end

He noted that first came the date of her birth  
And spoke the following date with tears,  
But he said what mattered most of all  
Was the dash between those years

For that dash represents all the time  
That she spent alive on earth.  
And now only those who loved her  
Know what that little line is worth.

For it matters not how much we own;  
The cars, the house, the cash,  
What matters is how we live and love  
And how we spend our dash.

So think about this long and hard.  
Are there things you'd like to change?  
For you never know how much time is left,  
That can still be rearranged.

If we could just slow down enough  
To consider what's true and real  
And always try to understand  
The way other people feel.

And be less quick to anger,  
And show appreciation more  
And love the people in our lives  
Like we've never loved before.

If we treat each other with respect,  
And more often wear a smile  
Remembering that this special dash  
Might only last a little while.

So, when your eulogy is being read  
With your life's actions to rehash  
Would you be proud of the things they say  
About how you spent your dash?  
-Linda Ellis

* * *

**Son**

Fang sat in the middle of the bed, cradling the small form in his hands. He didn't move an inch, simply stared down in wonder.

The little bundle of black hair on his lap stared back with serious brown eyes.

Fang maneuvered the child so that he was lying along the crevasse between his legs, which were pressed together as to support the tiny person. Fang's large hands were underneath his head, supporting him.

The baby blinked lazily.

Fang slowly, slowly pulled one hand from underneath the child and traced his fingers gently along his features.

…the dark, serious eyes that were such a reflection of his own…

…the thick mop of black hair that Fang knew for a fact would be impossible to tame when he grew up…

…and a beautiful, delicately shaped face that definitely _wasn't_ Fang's.

"You look like your mom, little man," Fang breathed almost silently to the baby on his lap.

Fang heard footsteps and he could help the silly smile that spread across his face when he recognized the gait.

"Max!"

She slid into the room, a bright smile greeting him.

"Hey, Fang." She saw the small bundle on his lap and her gaze softened as she took in the scene. "How is he?"

"Fine," Fang answered, standing up carefully. He walked across the room to her and took her into his arms, the baby cradled between them. He buried his face into her neck, smiling into the warmth.

"I have a _son._"

* * *

**Cheat**

Max's forehead creased as she concentrated. The glow of the laptop screen lit Fang's and her face, illuminating them gently in the dark room.

The screen went black and two blinking words appeared on the screen informed her that the game was over.

Max glared at Fang, who she was crammed into a single seat with.

"You cheat."

"Me?" Fang looked insulted. "Never."

"Well, how else do you win all the time?" Max argued.

Fang grinned at her. "All hail the game god."

Max scowled. "Ok, let's play again."

* * *

**Shelter**

**Three…**

Max glanced around frantically for somewhere to hide as the red blinking numbers on the screen counted down much too quickly.

**Two…**

Angel, Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman escaped through the door and fled for the forest like Max had yelled at them a minute prior to do.

**One…**

Suddenly Max's vision was filled with black as a form leapt at her and dragged her under a desk, holding her securely.

BOOM.

The explosion tore through the building, shaking the rafters and destroying walls. Fang's body curled protectively over Max, his arms an iron cage around her and his hands covering her face and holding her head down.

Max felt Fang grunt and heard a thud as something hit him in the back, but he didn't waver.

Eventually the smoke clouds cleared and Max felt Fang's grip loosen. He shoved the desk powerfully from over them and it crashed to the floor a few feet away. Max stood up and Fang turned around to face her, his dark eyes serious.

"You okay?"

"Fine," Max coughed. "You?"

Fang gave her a little smile that made her heart jump. "A few bruises, but I'll live."

Max sighed and started picking her way out of the mess. "Well, that's what you get for trying to be a roof."

* * *

So, what did you think? You can comment on the story, or the poem, or both.

Orrr... you could comment on the fact that I updated my hot guys list in my profile. :D If you can think of any that I'm missing or books with them that you think I should read based on my preferences, go for it!

Aha.. so yeah. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

Sorry, I know this one's short. I could only get inspiration for two instead of three this time. Oh well.

Hey - if you liked the movie Prince Caspian (I do - Ben Barnes is amazing aha :D) I'm writing a Susan/Caspian central fic. I'm not a fan of Susan, but Caspian makes up for it. :D Check it out!

* * *

**Sunrise**

Fang sat motionlessly on the roof, his long legs crossed beneath him. The horizon was still dark. He allowed his eyelids to droop lazily to half-mast as he enjoyed the feel of the crisp morning air.

Minutes, maybe hours passed as he sat without a sound, watching the first rays of the sun spilling over the mountain line.

Fang was uncharacteristically captivated by the sun's slow ascent into the sky. The brilliant colors mixed as a sliver of the round brilliance peeked out and assaulted his senses. He squinted, blinded by the bright light. _Ow._

Finally, the whole orb was hanging in the sky as if it was floating in water.

With a sigh, Fang stretched languidly and unfolded his lengthy legs. He stood and climbed agilely back through his window, blinking the bright spots from his eyes. As he headed downstairs for breakfast, Max greeted him in the kitchen.

"Morning, Fang," she said with a quick glance at him. "You're all dressed; what were you doing up so early? Contemplating the meaning of life?" she teased.

"Yep," Fang nodded, pulling out a chair at the table and grabbing the juice, frowning slightly at his still sun-dazzled eyes.

"Figure anything out?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"Wear sunglasses."

* * *

**Think**

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Max snapped at the tall teen in front of her. Fang shoved his hands into his pockets, scowling.

"Well, which way?"

"That way." Max said decisively, pointing. "I think."  
"You _think?_" Fang rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, and that's helpful."

"I'm not the one who got us lost in the freaking mall in the first place, _Nicholas_."

Fang blew out an exasperated breath and then grabbed her arm, towing her through the building. He stopped in front of a map of the building. "There. Now get us out of this dang anthill. Which store did we come in through?"

"Sears." She paused. "I think."

* * *

Aha.. review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warmth**

Turning my face down into the collar of my warm woolen coat, I blew warm air upward to try and thaw my frozen nose. I shivered as a gust of freezing wind slipped under my scarf and pierced my skin. Dancing to try to get some blood flowing, I jogged up the front steps and in the door.

"It's cold it's cold it's cold," I chattered as I kicked off my snow boots. Still jumping around and rubbing my arms for warmth, I entered the living room. Fang was stretched out on the couch, looking warm with his hoodie and black sweatpants. He had a blanket around his waist that moved slowly up and down with his even breaths. The book he had been reading before he fell asleep was open on his chest.

Quickly shedding my winter coat, I dove.

Fang made a sound of distress as I pressed my cold nose into his neck. "Max?" He rumbled, his arm automatically curling around me. "You're freezing."

"I know," I said, my words muffled by his hoodie. "You're warm."

Fang was pulling the blanket up around me and rubbing my arms as he looked down at me, his eyes dark and heavy with sleep. The light from the reading lamp threw shadows over his face, creating sharp angles over his cheekbones. A tired smile curved his lips and he settled back into the couch. His arms tightened around me and his eyes slid shut again.

"Are you going back to sleep?" I whispered.

"Mmm."

"'kay." I buried my face back into his shoulder and slid my hands under his strong back.

After all, who needs a heater when you have Fang?

**Reverse**

"Oh my god."

"Shut up, Max."

"_Oh my god._"

"_You're not helping!"_

I grabbed the edge of my seat and squeezed my eyes shut. "Okay. I'm ready."

Fang glared at me from the driver's seat, running a hand impatiently through his mop of black hair. "Remind me why _you_ are teaching me to drive again?"

"Because I'm older than you. And I know how to drive."

He scoffed, dark eyes snapping. "If I remember correctly, the last time _you _were in charge of the vehicle, _we hit another car at 60 miles per hour!"_

"Well _fine _then, if you don't want me teaching you I'll get out right now and you can _push_ the freaking car back to Mom's!" I shouted at him.

"Well if you would have _told_ me how to put it in reverse instead of yelling 'REVERSE' then maybe we wouldn't be having this problem!"

As we argued, I began to see the humor in the situation and burst out laughing. Wiping tears of mirth from my eyes, I glanced at Fang.

He wasn't as amused as I was.

"Just tell me how to put this freaking car in reverse, and I'll get us out of this ditch. Okay?"

"Okay. Pull this lever." I pointed.

"That's it?" Fang was outraged. "Are you _kidding _me?"

I didn't stop laughing the whole way home.


End file.
